


【Inception】【Cobb/Arthur/OMC】旅人（tbc）

by ClaireQ



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Summary: 柯布终于意识到他曾对亚瑟心动，但可能已有些晚了。
Relationships: Arthur & Dom Cobb, Cobb/Arthur
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

从limbo回来后，柯布休养了很久，一边陪伴他想得快要发疯的两个孩子，一边适应和自我疗愈梅尔以及那次任务带来的后遗症。

他已经有一段时间没有梦见梅尔了，那锁住梅尔的牢笼，事实上真正关住的是他自己，在他终于与内心深处的梅尔和解之后，原谅了自己之后，那深邃的悔恨和愧疚也就逐渐减轻了。

这样的休假对他显然是有好处的，尽管他有时还是神经兮兮地在没人的时刻，掏出陀螺来转一转，但，那也不算什么大不了的事情。

他几乎已经完全和以前那种被追杀的亡命生涯告别了，阿丽，伊姆斯，齐藤，甚至梅尔，他们的面孔甚至都已经变得模糊。

直到有一天，菲丽帕抓着衣襟问他：“爹地，你知道我爱你。可是，亚瑟叔叔什么时候来看我呢？”

菲丽帕眨着眼，满怀期待地说，他答应过陪我去迪士尼的。

柯布怔了片刻，他抱起菲丽帕，哄她：“爹地明天就陪你去，好吗？”

菲丽帕望着他，虽然因为能去迪士尼做梦这件事开心，但依然坚持着孩子气的固执：“那当然好……可是，亚瑟叔叔也答应了我的。”

亚瑟来的时候，仍然穿得像是要去投行面试一般，他衣着整齐，像是天生带着距离感的精英。

因为要陪女儿去迪士尼就把对方从家里叫出来这种事，柯布还是第一次干。

这么仔细想来，以前他找亚瑟的时候，都是为了那些做梦的任务，所以这要求连他自己也觉得有些无理。

但亚瑟一如既往地准时来了，似乎这跟那些值钱的任务没什么区别。

柯布从来不知道亚瑟来过他家，甚至跟菲丽帕成了朋友，他们关系似乎不错，他给菲丽帕带过礼物，弥补她父亲不在身边的缺失，安抚她，逗乐她，并随口答应会带她去迪士尼——在柯布不能踏入美国境内的那些黑暗的岁月，他担负起了助手的责任。

亚瑟从未告诉他这些，仿佛他只是顺手就那么做了，等柯布回来，他便退出了他的生活。

柯布给亚瑟准备了客房的床，他们一起哄着两个孩子怀揣着第二天去迪士尼的美好期盼睡着，亚瑟揉了揉菲丽帕的头发，低声说，她长得真像梅尔啊，但是发色像你。

菲丽帕满头耀眼的金发，柯布的金发却已经大半变黑，亚瑟说的，是他第一眼见到的柯布。

连柯布都很难记得曾经的自己了，亚瑟却还记得。

今晚的星星很亮，他们把酒和冰桶拿到阳台上，亚瑟喝得又快又猛，他皱着眉，把满怀心事咽下去。

他说，我以为你不会想起来我呢。

柯布一时语塞，感到了歉疚。他把亚瑟带入行，把他带在身边，把他变成自己的前哨，然后习惯了他，疏远了他。

亚瑟说：“昨天有别人找到我，给了我一份新的工作。”

柯布问他：是伊姆斯吗？

亚瑟没有否认，他只是说：“你退休了，我总也该去找别的搭档了。我虽然不会造梦，却也想看别人造的梦。”

他语气平缓，听不出任何情绪，但柯布想起，亚瑟并没有跟别人搭档过，他找到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟还那么年轻，连怎么拿枪，怎么做助理都还不知道。

亚瑟得手把手地训练他，教他用接吻骗过防御者，就像后来亚瑟对阿丽做的那样。

柯布无法阻拦亚瑟，他心知肚明搭档虽然在必要的时刻生死并肩，但也总有分道扬镳的一日。就因为作为搭档的亚瑟为他已经做得太多，他更无法开口要他留下。

柯布说，谢谢你照看我的孩子，我不知道你原来喜欢孩子。

亚瑟说，我不喜欢孩子。

柯布找到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟正陷在一段十分糟糕的关系里，对方比他年长甚多，手段和经验都比他丰富许多，他想要亚瑟，但是又想要个孩子。

“我不喜欢孩子，”亚瑟似乎再也没机会说这句话了一样，他道，“我只是……在做你的前哨。”

他深深地看了柯布一眼。他曾经狼狈不堪，他曾经陷于泥淖，柯布带他做梦，柯布挨过来，给了他一个吻。

那么随意，那么轻巧的一个吻，带着教学和玩闹的意味，但柯布的眼睛那么蓝，金发柔软而耀眼，他的嘴唇是暖的。

时隔多年，柯布在望着亚瑟的眼睛的时候，意识到这双眼有星空般的光的时候，终于想了起来。

亚瑟一直留着他身边，他不说，连一个暗示性的眼神也没有，他可靠又可爱，这是在柯布失去他以后才回想起来的。

柯布望着亚瑟，觉得他的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖，他想要贴上去，他想要安抚这双唇，但旋即发现自己也在颤抖。

他捧着亚瑟的脸，控制着自己，轻柔地贴近他。

柯布是被菲丽帕推醒的，他意识模糊，一时分不清此刻照在身上的阳光是来自什么时刻。

“爹地，爹地，”菲丽帕喊他，“亚瑟叔叔答应了吗？”

柯布困惑地起身，看了一眼手机，半小时前有一条信息来自亚瑟。

“我会在8：00到达。”

是亚瑟回复的风格。

他确实听说，亚瑟要去接新的工作了，亚瑟要有新的搭档了，这些消息来源五花八门，但他一直都在听说着。

他没有忘记亚瑟，甚至还会梦见他，似乎已经完全遗忘的那些细枝末节，也终于一一浮现于脑海中。

记忆本身是不会消失的，但不喜欢孩子的亚瑟又替他照顾孩子的亚瑟，他的前哨亚瑟，与他并肩出生入死的亚瑟，也许从此会消失在他的生活中。

但……也许不会。

柯布决定试一试，在多年后他终于再度意识到主动的必要性了。

接吻这件事，应该在清醒的时候做。

世上可能没有陪八岁和六岁的两个孩子逛迪士尼更累的事情了，酒店里，费了好大的力气哄兴奋不已的孩子睡着，柯布从卧室出来，看见亚瑟长手长脚地瘫在沙发上，睡着了。

亚瑟累得够呛，他侧卧着朝内，胡乱盖了一条毯子，双手抱在胸前，皱着眉睡去，像连夜加班后的白领，疲惫不堪。

柯布手里还拿着那支玫瑰，不算精致，是白天时一位穿黑袍的皇后送给他的。他起初以为是给菲丽帕的，毕竟她才是团队里一目了然的公主，但是皇后微笑着告诉他，不不，苹果糖才是给你的小公主的，玫瑰花是对你们的美满祝福。

她微笑着，看着柯布，又看了看在一边给菲丽帕买气球的亚瑟，她说：“你们感情可真好。我丈夫如果这样眼中带着星光望我……天哪，我才不会把他毒死。”

这误会当真很大，柯布后来注意看了一下，虽说园内大部分组合还是异性恋家庭，但同性恋的也不少，落落大方，亲亲热热的，倒显得他的误会有些生疏和尴尬。

他没有直接把玫瑰花拿给亚瑟，但是，不知为何，他也不打算扔掉，鬼使神差地，他塞进了自己口袋里，等一个合适的机会。

菲丽帕拒绝了，她抱着心爱的胡迪和巴斯光年，说，不，我不要这个，玫瑰花是给亚瑟叔叔的。

连孩子都懂的道理，他反而当局者迷，仿若身处梦中般愚昧无知。柯布盯着玫瑰花，又看了看睡着的亚瑟，无奈地笑了，摇了摇头，没有惊扰他。

他不能吓跑亚瑟，他得慢慢地来，而且，既然亚瑟还想做梦，他或许也应该陪他做一次。

柯布靠在一边的单人沙发上，留了一盏落地灯，拿定主意，就这么睡去了。

比起前段时间时常从梦中惊醒、在黑暗中寻摸陀螺的糟糕睡眠，他此刻寻回了自己的前哨，这一夜过得安宁无梦。

亚瑟哄着不情不愿的菲丽帕离开迪士尼，上了车，詹姆士笑话她幼稚，两个孩子七嘴八舌在后座吵了几句，柯布不得不叫他们安静一点。

亚瑟开车，他说，没事，孩子都是这样的。

柯布开口，颇有几分妻子抱怨丈夫的腔调，埋怨亚瑟：“你会把他们惯坏的。”

玫瑰着实地藏不住了，柯布不得不拿出来，花瓣已经掉了两片，看起来也蔫了，亚瑟余光瞟到，柯布随手放到身侧，没有解释，但看起来亚瑟也并不在意。

柯布忽然就此有了一点心慌。他之前那般自信，笃定他能够寻回自己的前哨，但现在这信心似乎被一个难堪的念头微妙地晃动着。

他着力地不要去那么想，但是他想：亚瑟是否还会接受他的吻呢？

他认识亚瑟的时候，亚瑟才二十三岁，和阿丽一样的年纪，而现在亚瑟已经三十岁了。

亚瑟的童年，亚瑟的家庭，亚瑟在梦境以外的喜好和生活，对他而言几乎是空白的，一起做梦就是维系他们关系的一切，只有梦能把他们绑在一起。

作为那句语气实在有点暧昧的话语的回应，亚瑟说得轻描淡写：“不会的。我明天就去德州，没机会惯坏你的孩子。”

柯布记得亚瑟有新的任务，他问道：“德州的任务……你跟谁去，是伊姆斯吗？”

亚瑟神色闪过那么一丝的不自然，然后他道：“是的。除了你，我没有跟别人合作过。但，既然你退休了——”

“我没有退休，”柯布道，“我还能做梦。”

亚瑟说了句不好意思，踩了刹车，平稳地把车停在路边，他开车门出去，背对着车窗，摸自己的口袋，低头看自己的手。

柯布没有阻止，他知道亚瑟在看他的图腾，那枚灌铅的骰子，亚瑟想要确定这个世界的真实性。

柯布突然替他觉得有些心酸，他不了解亚瑟，他不知道亚瑟是否真实梦见过这一幕。

亚瑟很快回到了车里，他继续开车，一面道：“这次不一样。是FBI的任务……他们可不会出多少钱。”

柯布听出了他语调里的一点紧张意味。他往后靠在椅背上，尽可能轻松地说些能缓解这种紧张情绪的话：“FBI的话，我还真有点……阴影。不过我挺缺钱的，毕竟养孩子太贵了。”

亚瑟抬手调了一下后视镜，他依旧冷着一张脸，慢慢地说：“是你的话，他们可能会多给一点。不过，别再拿枪打我的腿了，行吗？刀也不要了，最好不要。”

他仍然信任柯布，毕竟他已经见识过柯布最糟糕的时候，他知道那是怎么回事，那些时候，他一直陪在柯布身边。

他本以为柯布不会再需要他了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

这件FBI的任务，说到底还是齐藤给引来的。他手眼通天，但要把一个通缉犯洗白，还是动用了相当程度的钱权关系的。

可以算是一个小小的交易，超出FBI原本预算的部分齐藤会替他们补上，人情往来，重点就是不能斤斤计较，他问了伊姆斯和亚瑟，重新找到了优素福，但似乎形成了一种默契，他们谁也没有开口提到柯布。

他们默认柯布已经退休，何况，这毕竟是FBI，亚瑟可太清楚他们给柯布找过多少麻烦了，他根本对柯布参与的可能性不抱任何希望。

没想到柯布会答应，直到登机前亚瑟才给他们的联络人打电话，表示情况比他们计划的要好些……至少希望是这样。

柯布觉得亚瑟在毫无必要地紧张，以及作更无必要的放松，他前倾身体，想要安抚一下亚瑟，但亚瑟只是看了他一眼，说，你现在反悔可来不及了。

直接负责接待他们的探员来自犯罪部下属某科的一个特殊组群，有一个冗长难记的名字。这位名叫高登的探员相当简单地介绍了它的来龙去脉：它原先是针对连环杀手的，但你们知道，现在基本没有这种案件了，所以它的别称也叫“冷案库”。我的前任是格拉汉姆探员——希望他还活着，他被一位会吃人的博士先生拐走了，愿上帝保佑他。

伊姆斯说，听起来真可怕。我好像听说过这件事。

高登微笑着说，我们会跟连环杀手走得很近，被吃掉虽然不幸，但也是符合逻辑的。

亚瑟说，高登，你继续说，不用理他。

他无视了伊姆斯的白眼和伸过来绊他凳子腿的脚，专注地盯着高登，柯布心神不宁地瞟着亚瑟，始终无法完全集中在白板上。

亚瑟和高登事先认识，事实上，他们也根本就没有隐瞒这一点，只是也觉得没必要特意提及。高登是亲自来接机的，他和亚瑟拥抱，然后左右脸颊各吻了一下，当然，也可以说这算是礼貌。

高登一头金发，微微打着卷，湛蓝的眼睛，始终带着令人轻松的笑意，说话清晰流畅，他在讲他们盗梦的对象，被称为绿河杀手的加里·莱昂·里奇韦，他杀了40人，也可能是80人，或者更多，也因为太多无法确认身份的死者，他被免于死刑，现仍关押于州立监狱服刑，已经垂垂老矣，但活得十分滋润。

伊姆斯说，听起来真的令人无端生气。

高登不在意，他继续说：我们大概永远无法确定所有死者的身份。但我查阅了卷宗和审讯记录，毫无疑问，他有一个同伴，是我们完全不知道的参与者。甚至，我怀疑另一个人才是真正的领袖和控制者。

这回倒不是伊姆斯在嘀咕了，柯布忽的问道：“那么调查这种陈年旧案对你来说有什么意义呢？”

“我的上司需要政绩以确保连任，柯布先生，”高登微笑着看他，“至于我……我想看到罪犯的内心。”

柯布道：“希望你不要步前任的后尘。”

高登道：“谢谢你的祝福，柯布先生。我也仔细研究过你的档案……我对你很感兴趣，柯布先生。当然，现在你已经从系统里永久除名了，我不会对你做什么的。”

亚瑟看着柯布，喊了一声他的名字，制止了这个见鬼话题的继续向下延伸。柯布被FBI折磨得不轻，他知道，柯布坐在这里大概就是个错误，他就不该来的。

基本的情况就是这样，高登摊开手，说，我会安排你们去见一见那位犯人，之后再开始设计梦境……按你们的习惯来。没事，他现在已经是个老人了，谁也杀不了了，不必担心。

优素福举起了手，小心翼翼地问：……那，为什么还要我的强效麻醉剂呢？

所有的卷宗、档案、材料都堆在这间办公室里，高登对着墙，上面还贴着前任格拉汉姆的探员的工作照，他微不可闻地叹了一口气，亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，说，我保证，你不会死，也不会疯，好吗？

高登回过身，忽的伸手抱他，把头埋在他肩头，就像找到了可靠的依赖一样，点点头，然后抱得更紧了些。

鉴于他在此之前表现得都很专业，这动作着实出格，更出格的是亚瑟并没有抵抗，也没有任何不情愿的动作。

并排踏进这屋子的柯布和伊姆斯都看见了，他们的表情都有那么一点精彩，伊姆斯先开口：啊，这可真令人伤心，达令。

高登松开手，依然笑得十分友好地回复伊姆斯：“抱歉让你伤心了，但请别再管我的男朋友叫达令了，好吗？”

亚瑟没有阻止高登的意思，他知道柯布在看他，所以偏开头，不看柯布。

伊姆斯摊开手，向柯布道：“你也不知道吗，达令？”

柯布沉默不语，他也着实的无言以对，亚瑟什么都不对他说，因为亚瑟也知道他根本不在乎，柯布只是沉浸自己对亡妻一厢情愿的愧疚里，在此之外的亚瑟对他而言就是一个陌生人而已。

亚瑟很难解释，但他还是跟办公室的某堆卷宗解释了一句：“我们约过会，是date。”

高登接了一句：“我很喜欢亚瑟，我视他为恋人——好了，伊姆斯先生，这事情能结束了吗？毕竟我们也不是故意让你看见的。”

他刻意无视了柯布的反应，又或许因为柯布也着实没有什么反应。他的确看过柯布的卷宗，因为他想了解一个杀妻的男人的潜意识，可惜，他似乎没机会了。

伊姆斯摇摇头，没头没脑地说了一句：好吧，我不该说你是棒槌，看来还有人比你更棒槌。

柯布翻起了档案，加里，盐湖城人，生于49年，他的童年似乎过得非常糟糕，有一个十分强势的母亲——

他感到心烦意乱，阅读过的字在脑海里嗡嗡作响。


End file.
